


Escape

by Saanak



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Please Forgive me, i'm writing angst for the first time, in a kinda sad way, this is very carol-esque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saanak/pseuds/Saanak
Summary: Going away for a few days hadn’t been her best idea. Truly, it was only meant to try and reinvigorate Doris, who seemed tensed and somber.It wasn’t supposed to end with a bitter kiss and a longing almost as strong as when she wished to be free from Klaus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it seems I'm not the only one shipping those two very minor characters, and since there is zero content about them, I had to write it myself.. I realized as I was writing it that this story was kinda like Carol (or at least, the going away part), so... oops?  
> Anyways, hope you will enjoy it !

Agnes had proposed they went away for a few days, just the two of them. And just as she expected, Egon hadn’t been very enthusiastic about the idea of Doris being gone, even for a couple of days.

But Agnes had managed to convince him that the kids were old enough to take care of themselves and had cooked a few extra lunches so that he wouldn’t even have to set a foot in the kitchen.  
Doris had been melancholic those past weeks, and Agnes figured that a break from her life might help her shake some of this sadness that seemed to have seeped into her every thought.  
What had surprised Agnes most was how little Doris had protested at the idea of leaving her family. She had told Agnes that she had never left the house more than a whole day since Claudia was born, but didn’t even argue to the trip.

  
Something was definitely wrong, but Agnes couldn’t figure out what.

OoOoOoOoO

Little did Agnes know that she was the one responsible for Doris’ strange behaviour.  
Doris, mostly, was confused. The care with which Agnes had always treated her never failed to make her feel warm. Egon used to care, but even then it just didn’t feel the same. Maybe it was because Agnes was always so elegant and poised. And beautiful. Oh so beautiful… Her train of thoughts was disrupted by the realization that Agnes wasn’t the only woman she had found incredibly pretty over the years. She quickly put _that_ thought away and went back to packing the tiny suitcase she was bringing with her.

  
Egon appeared at the door of their room. “How long will be gone again?” he asked.

  
She refrained from sighing: it was, after all, only the tenth time he asked in two days. “We’re leaving tomorrow at noon, and should be back in the afternoon on monday”, she answered without looking at him.  
He moved closer, clasping her arm “Please, be safe”.  
She gave him a tight smile (when was the last time she didn’t have to force a smile around him?) and promised she would be careful. Besides, she was with Agnes and they weren’t going that far.

What could possibly happen?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey! As you may have noticed, the chapter count is up to 3 !  
> Hope you like this chapter!

They drove for a few hours and finally arrived at their hotel, near the center of Münster. It had started raining a few minutes before they got there, and by the time they got to the entrance, they were completely drenched.

The receptionist eyed them strangely as they tried to dry themselves a bit before advancing further into the building, with only limited success. He informed them that the elevator was out of order and that the only way to their room upstairs was through a long flight of stairs. Realizing that he had no desire to help them, Agnes tried to pay him, but the boy wasn’t interested in leaving his chair.

Finally upstairs, quite pissed and not wanting to wear wet clothes another instant, Agnes promptly opened the door, dropped her suitcase on the first bed without ceremony, removed her coat and went to unbutton her blouse when she heard a short surprised inspiration behind her. Doris was standing in the doorway, frozen, seeming ready to run in the other direction.

“Sorry”, muttered Agnes. “I wasn’t thinking, I just wanted to get rid of this as soon as possible.” Unable to say a word, Doris nodded, and finally stepped in the room, closing the door behind her. Agnes retreated in the bathroom to change, leaving Doris to her own device.

When Agnes returned, Doris had already left the room, leaving only a small message saying she was waiting for Agnes downstairs.

oOoOoOoO

The next day was spent visiting the city. Many buildings had already been restored or rebuilt from scratch, but the traces of the many bombings the city had suffered were still visible. But it carried more history than Winden ever could.

oOoOoOoO

They had dinner in a tiny restaurant and by the time they got out, it was dark outside. The city was engulfed in mist. People and cars came out of the void, spectral apparitions.

The fog wasn’t much different from Winden’s, yet it felt like it was. Or perhaps it was just that Doris herself felt lighter. Far from her family, not having to think about anything related to house chores. Maybe it was simply being away from Egon. 

Perhaps it was why when Agnes caught her chin gently and kissed her, Doris returned the kiss instead of running away. There was no explanation for that kiss, nor was there any apology. Agnes had looked at her with such tenderness, and the world had stilled around them.

It wasn’t until they were back in the hotel room that Doris realized what they had done. And yet again, Agnes sensed her panic before she was even capable of expressing it. 

“Did you ever show your work to your family?” Agnes asked, like she hadn’t kissed her friend and landlady an hour ago. Doris shook her head. “No one?” she prompted further. “You’re the first”, Doris declared. 

Somehow it didn’t feel like she was talking about her work –or not entirely. But Agnes’ mind was focused on something else: “Why don’t you show it to Claudia? I’m sure she would love it!” Claudia, Doris knew, was a lot of things ; smart, driven, impatient. Interested in the silly stories her mother wrote wouldn’t be one of them. But she was much too tired to explain that. So she simply answered “I don’t think she would”, and headed for the bathroom.

oOoOoOoO

Doris was cold, despite the shower and warm clothes and she couldn’t help but shiver under her thin blanket. Suddenly there was something, someone she soon realized, sitting at the edge of her bed, and Agnes murmured “We should share a bed”. Doris turned around to face the brunette; but she could barely make out her silhouette in the dark room. She didn’t have time to say anything, before Agnes continued, taking her hand, “You just seem really cold, and I wouldn’t want you getting ill because I dragged you here”.

The weather outside the tiny hotel room was horrible, almost apocalyptic. Yet, in the room, the silent was almost deafening. Not that it was actually silent, since the skies seemed decided to release the largest amount of water they could, but neither of the occupants of the room spoke after those few words.


	3. Chapter 3

The answer had probably always been there, but Doris had refused to see it, or even think about it. She was inexorably attracted to Agnes, and there wasn’t anything she could do about it.

However, the strangest thing was that this attraction seemed reciprocal. It couldn’t be, but there Agnes was, holding her hand, and stroking her palm with a reverence that she had only seen in movies about the greatest and purest of loves. Nothing made sense. Agnes didn’t make sense.

And yet, she sometimes seemed like the only other sane person in the house, when it was all five of them. Agnes was the one making her cups of tea at one in the morning when neither of them could sleep, and even though she had taken a part-time job, still helped a lot at home.

oOoOoOoO

They ended up sharing the bed, with as less touching as possible.

oOoOoOoO

When they arrived in Winden, Agnes didn’t park the car where she usually did, but rather a little farther from the house, in a more secluded place. Neither of them exited the car right away, both waiting for the other to move.

Agnes finally spoke “I will leave if you need me to”.

“I need you to stay”, Doris declared. The ending of the trip made her daring, and honest “I don’t think I’d survive if you left”.

“You were fine before I arrived”, Agnes said with a sad smile. “No, I wasn’t”, Doris answered bitterly. Then she realized what she was doing: “But I don’t want you to stay just because I would like you to. I know how much your freedom means to you”.

Agnes seemed touched at that: “Do not worry, you’d have to go a long way to make me want to leave”. “I’ve never met anyone like you”, Doris explained, “You’re gorgeous, magnificent even! I don’t ever want to be the cause of your unhappiness”.

Maybe for the first since she had met her, Agnes was at loss of words. The idea that someone beside her son wanted her happy seemed to astonish her.

“Why are you so good to me?” She thought of all the things she wanted to say to Doris, how the younger woman had known what Agnes had done to her husband for months, and yet she was still living under her roof, and how Doris insisted on having dinner together three times a week, and treated Tronte so well. She thought about how she wasn’t only staying because Tronte was happy in Winden, about how she wanted to stay because she wanted to understand and _know_ Doris Tiedemann. She wanted to know everything there was to know about the woman.

This woman who seemed so small at first, yet turned out to be so imaginative and kind. Doris’ down-to-earth persona was counter-balanced by an incredible mind which, left to her own device, created amazing new worlds. Agnes often wondered if Doris knew how talented she was. She wondered even more often if Doris had ever let anyone see this aspect of her personality. Egon certainly didn’t look like he knew. Claudia either didn’t know or care.

Instead, Agnes simply said “I won’t leave”.

It was a confession of love. Suddenly she felt stronger.

But it was only a moment before Doris said “But we can’t keep doing that. I have a husband and a daughter.”

Agnes’ heart dropped. She knew she should have been expecting something like that, yet a part of her had been hoping… for something. She wasn’t entirely sure for what.

She reached out, cradling Doris’ face. “Okay”, she said “then at least allow me this”. She moved a bit closer and brushed her lips over Doris’. Doris returned her kiss with surprising eagerness – especially for someone who had just said they had to stop.

When they separated, Agnes declared “I will stay”, and exited the car. There wasn’t anything left to say, was there? She opened the trunk of the car, grabbed both their suitcases, and started walkingtowards the Tiedemann house.

This trip certainly wasn’t what she had planned. It surely wasn’t supposed to end with a bitter kiss and a longing almost as strong as when she wished to be free from Klaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for now ! I feel terrible posting this without a happier piece on the side, but my writing motivation has dropped this past few weeks so...  
> Hope you still enjoyed reading this !

**Author's Note:**

> So since we have no indication as to where Winden is, I placed it in the West of Germany, not too far from Hanover and Münster, but I guess it could be pretty much anywhere in Germany??  
> Please let me know if you liked it (or not)!  
> You can even come yell at me at alexdumas-ghost(.)tumblr(.)com if you want


End file.
